Sorted Out
by Cecilia Burgandy
Summary: Minnie Weasley has lived in the shadow of her twin brothers for years. So what happens when she get noticed by a certain handsome Hufflepuff? She's about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Minerva "Minnie" Weasley

Age: same as the twins

Hair: dark red, wavy, long

Eyes: emerald green

Height: 5'7

House: Gryffindor

Parents: Molly and Arthur Weasley

Siblings: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny

Personality: sweet, hyper, a little secretive, music lover, smart, protective of friends and family

Hobbies: singing, dancing, writing, reading, playing guitar

Friends: Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Draco, Blaise, Ron, Cedric

Enemies: Pansy, Lavender, Cho

Crush/Boyfriend: Cedric (crush)

Favorite subject: DADA

Favorite teacher: Professor Dumbledore  
Wand: Oak, 13 ½ inches, Phoenix feather

Pet: tortoiseshell cat named Penelope (Penny for short)

Patronus: German Shepard

Minnie Penny

**Chapter One**

"Minnie! Min, get up!"

Minnie Weasley groaned, yanking her pillow over her head to block out her sister's voice. "Ten more minutes," she grumbled, her voice muffled from the pillow. Ginny Weasley snorted, pulling the blankets off her sister. "It's the World Cup today, Min!" she cried, grabbing the pillow and attempting to pull it off Minnie's head. "The QUIDDITCH World Cup!"

Minnie immediately bolted upwards, her eyes shining and a wide grin on her face. "YAY!" she yelled, scrambling out of bed and grabbing some clothes. Ginny giggled and closed the door as her older sister changed into some skinny jeans and a green V-neck tee with a four leaf clover on the front. "I knew that would wake you up!" she said triumphantly as she began to make Minnie's bed.

Minne pulled her green Ireland hoodie over her head and gave her younger sister a glare. "Only because it's QUIDDITCH," she retorted, pulling her hair up into a messy bun. "If it was anything else I wouldn't have gotten up." Ginny pouted as she folded the last blanket and threw it on the bed. "Mean," she muttered. Minnie grinned and pat her younger sister on her shoulder.

"You know it's because I love you," she said to her. Ginny growled angrily and stuck her tongue out at Minne. "Hate you," she snapped. Minnie giggled, making her way towards the door. "Love you too!" she called over her shoulder.

Minnie hurried downstairs, hopping down the last three steps. She bolted into the kitchen, where the rest of her family were groggily gathered. "Morning," she chirped happily, skipping in and giving her mother a peck on the cheek.

Molly Weasley smiled and pat Minnie's cheek. "Morning dear," she replied as her oldest daughter went over to Arthur Weasley and kissed him on the cheek swiftly. "Breakfast?" Minnie nodded and plopped down next to a half asleep Ron. His head was in his arms and he was snoring lightly.

Minnie sighed and elbowed him hard in the ribs. "Ronald!" she snapped. Her little brother jerked awake, looking around. Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes as she placed a stacked plate of food in front of Minnie. "Honestly, Ron," she scolded, looking at her son. "Do stay awake at the table." Ron muttered something inaudible and dropped his head back on the table. Mrs. Weasley and Minnie sighed identically before turning away from him.

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny walked down the stairs together, with Ginny eyeing Harry longingly every few moments when he was turned away. Minnie smirked as she took a large bite of toast. Mr. Weasley looked up from the _Daily Prophet _and smiled at everyone gathered around the table in front of him.

"Good, we're all here," he exclaimed happily, standing. "Now, hurry with breakfast. We leave in ten." Ron and Harry both groaned. Everyone else, however, just nodded in understanding and began to eat hurriedly.

Minnie did a quick head count and frowned. "Where's Percy?" she asked, a slight tone of bitterness in her voice. Fred and George, her fellow triplets, rolled their eyes as Mrs. Weasley glowered at her oldest daughter's venom. "Apparently Bighead Boy needs to be rested for the rest of his summer," they replied. Everyone but Mrs. Weasley snorted with laughter.

"That is no way to speak of your brother," she snapped, spite dripping off her words.. "He only wants to be successful in life. Percy has high expectations for his life." Minnie mimed gagging onto her plate along with Fred and George. Mrs. Weasley shot all three of them a venomous look. "Go!" she ordered. "Your father will be waiting." The triplets hurried out of the room, laughing silently.

"Why did I even bring him up?" groaned Minnie to her brothers as the three of them packed what they would need. George shrugged. "Beats me," Fred answered. "And it also beats me how Mum doesn't see how much of a sure-fouled git he is." It was Minnie's turn to shrug. "He was Head Boy," she pointed out. "So that's ALL she sees." Her brothers nodded. The three of them finished gathering their things and waited for everyone else to join them outside.

Soon, the ten of them were trekking through the forest to meet Amos Diggory, according to Mr. Weasley. Ron and Harry were talking towards the back of the group, with Ginny and Hermione a few feet in front. George, Fred and Minnie were throwing makeshift fireworks into the air and doing tricks with them, making Bill and Charlie laugh. Mr. Weasley glanced back every few moments, smiling at them.

They reached close to the middle of the forest and standing next to a large oak tree was Amos Diggory. He grinned at the sight of them. "Finally Arthur!" he called to Mr. Weasley. "We were about to leave you here!" Mr. Weasley shook Amos' hand and glanced behind him. "Some of us had a late start," he said, looking pointedly at Minnie. His daughter shrugged, grinning. "Needed my beauty sleep, Dad," she explained, pointing to her face. "This just doesn't happen you know." Amos and Mr. Weasley chuckled. "Girls," Amos mused. "You have to love them."

There was a sudden THUMP and someone fell from the tree on the ground beside Amos. Cedric Diggory straightened up, smiling crookedly. "Ah, this must be Cedric," Mr. Weasley said, smiling and shaking Cedric's hand. Cedric nodded, still smirking, and glanced behind Mr. Weasley at Minnie, Fred and George.

"Hey Ced," Fred called, waving. Cedric grinned full-out and nodded. Minnie waved at him in a friendly way, smiling slightly. The seventh year watched her with interest then winked. Minnie blushed and looked at the ground, grinning.

George and Fred, who saw this exchange, nudged Minnie teasingly. "Cedric and Minnie, kissing in a tree," they sang softly, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." Minnie blushed deeper and elbowed her brothers in the sides. "Shut it," she hissed. Cedric looked away from them and turned back to his father, who was having a small discussion with Mr. Weasley.

"Let's get going then," Mr. Weasley announced, gesturing to the group behind him. Minnie, the twins, Bill and Charlie followed the two fathers closely, while Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry followed a little farther behind. Cedric walked beside Fred, and was having a small conversation with him.

Minnie glanced at him, and felt her heart stutter slightly. Cedric was out of her league, she reminded herself. A popular seventh year like him going after her?

As if.


	2. Chapter 2

Minnie walked around the girl side of the tent, grinning at Hermione and Ginny as they giggled and shrieked while grappling for the top bunk. "You two are going to get yourselves hurt messing around like that," she pointed out teasingly, ducking to avoid a pillow that was thrown her way. Ginny peeked her head over the bunk, her face flushed.

"So how about Diggory looking at you while we headed to the Portkey, huh?" she asked mockingly, eyes glittering mischievously, reminding Minnie weirdly of her twin brothers. Minnie rolled her eyes, fighting to keep her blush in check. "He wasn't staring," she insisted. "He just looked at me for a moment, that's all. If anything, he was probably more interested in Harry. You know how he's always checking out the Quidditch players." Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione who giggled. "But YOU'RE a Quidditch player, Min," Hermione pointed out. "And everyone knows how good you are. Even Cedric." At this last comment, Hermione and Ginny wiggled their eyebrows suggestively. Minnie couldn't stop the blush this time. "Oh come off it!" she cried, throwing a pillow up at them, making the two girls break out into hysterics once again.

"Alright, you lot!" came Mr. Weasley's voice from the center gathering room of the tent, making Minnie dash toward the sound of his voice, leaving the two others to giggle madly behind her. Minnie's father stood in his Muggle attire, grinning broadly. He showed no indication of who he was favoring in the World Cup, either Ireland or Bulgaria, though Minnie couldn't say the same for her twin brothers, who were completely decked out in Irish gear. The large green hats and shamrocks glittering on their faces showed their obvious support for the Irish side.

"Time to get moving," Mr. Weasley continued, surveying the children, doing a double take when he spotted Fred and George. He glanced at his older daughter, eyebrows raised. Minnie shrugged, tugging on her Irish scarf and plastering a single shamrock to her cheek. "Just because we came from the same womb, Dad," she reminded him, "doesn't mean I know why they do some things." Mr. Weasley shrugged and led the way out of the tent, the triplets, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry following close behind. Minnie glanced around their campsite, seeing red and green poking up everywhere, reminding her of Christmas, though it was only August.

Minnie saw a flash of gold in the corner of her among the tents on either side, and she turned curiously. Suddenly, she lost her footing, and the ground was coming up to meet her. She shut her eyes tight, bracing for impact—but there was none. She opened her eyes and looked up to see a pair of shining gray eyes smiling down at her, paired with a shy smile.

Cedric Diggory.

Minnie blushed wildly as Cedric pulled her to her feet. "You alright?" he asked with concern lighting his silky voice, making Minnie's knees wobble dangerously. She nearly fell once more, had it not been for Cedric's strong arm circling her waist. "I'm fine," she breathed, looking up to his deep gray eyes and practically losing herself in them. "Thanks for being there to catch me." His smile made Minnie weak at the knees. "Anytime," he replied, winking slightly.

"Hehe…thanks," she said, blushing profusely. The two walked in silence now, glancing at each other occasionally, and when their gazes met, looking away quickly.

"So," Cedric said, glancing at Minnie carefully. "I'm guessing you're rooting for the Irish?" He gestured to her scarf and the glittering shamrock on her cheek. Minnie nodded, grinning up at the Hufflepuff boy. "Always been an Irish fan," she admitted, laughing. "What about you? I don't see you dressed up for your team. Shame, really." Cedric chuckled, eyes glinting with amusement.

"I don't really have a preference on who I cheer for," he admitted. "I just like to watch Quidditch, and my dad surprised me with tickets. I honestly didn't even know who was playing in the finals; I stopped keeping track after England was beat." Minnie laughed. "I did mostly," she responded, tugging at her scarf with only slight nervousness. "But I still kept up with Ireland; I may or may not have a crush on the Seeker." Cedric's smile widened at this.

"Lynch?" he asked. Minnie nodded, not the least bit ashamed. "Isn't he a little bit of an idiot?" Cedric continued, laughing as Minnie swatted at him.

"He is not!" she insisted. "He's bloody brilliant, he is! He caught the snitch in the semis, WHICH, I might add, helped the Irish pummel Scotland. The Bulgarians barely won their match against Turkey to get here, which just proves that Lynch is 10 times the Seeker Krum is." Cedric held his hand up by his head, still chortling.

"I don't doubt your logic, Min," he assured her. "I just never took you for the type to like Seekers." Minnie snorted. "That's the only type I like, Diggory," she informed him. The subject was halted with Cedric looking very pleased with himself.

They talked and laughed all the way to the stadium, Fred and George joining in after a while of bothering one another. "We still think that Krum is going to catch the snitch but Ireland will win," Fred was saying as they climbed the steep stairs to the top of the stadium. Their conversation had previously been interrupted by the Malfoys and their pureblood mania, but to keep Minnie from hexing the family, the three boys had carried it on as they continued to climb higher. George nodded along with his twin, Cedric looked confused and Minnie only rolled her eyes at her brothers. "If Bulgaria catches the snitch, they will for sure win the Cup," she recited for the fourth time since they started on the subject. "That's just logic."

Fred and George gave her looks as they finally reached their seats at the very top of the stadium. "We will see about that," they said together.

As the Irish and Bulgarians zoomed onto the field, the crowd roaring around them, Minnie glanced over at Cedric, who looked back at her with shining silver eyes. They exchanged warm smiles before turning and yelling their encouragement at the players. Their hands brushed ever-so-slightly on the railing in front of them. Cedric's hand twitched to slightly cover Minnie's as they watched the Quaffle glide into the air and the Irish Chaser Mullet snatched it from the air, to the delight of the audience. Their hands lay touching for the rest of the match, while both owners stood yelling until their voices were hoarse and sneaking glances at each other every few moments.


End file.
